Hanbunko
by yuunagisa
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri] Hey sasuke… Apakah kau mendengarku? Tidak bisakah kau membagi sebagian penderitaanmu kepadaku? Setengah nya sasuke.. Hanya setengah agar bahu bidangmu dapat beristirahat sejenak.


**Judul : Hanbunko [1/2]**

 **Author : yuunagisa**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating : T**

 **Nomor Prompt : #55**

 **Katgori : Sasusaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary : [S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri]**

 **`Hey sasuke… Apakah kau mendengarku? Tidak bisakah kau membagi sebagian penderitaanmu kepadaku? Setengah nya sasuke.. Hanya setengah agar bahu bidangmu dapat beristirahat sejenak.`**

* * *

 **FIRST POEM**

Hanyalah celah yang selamanya takkan pernah bisa dimasuki oleh sakura…

`Hey sasuke… Apakah kau mendengarku? Tidak bisakah kau membagi sebagian penderitaanmu kepadaku? Setengah nya sasuke.. Hanya setengah agar bahu bidangmu dapat beristirahat sejenak.`

Tapi bagaimana jika sasuke tidak mau membagi itu semua… bagaimana jika celah itu akan tertutup oleh kabut dosa yang selalu menarik sasuke pergi dari sakura.

Bagaimana jika… Bagaimana jika… Itu semua benar….

* * *

Bunyi langkah kaki seorang gadis berderit pada lantai kayu kediaman besar klan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan ini membuat burung yang tadinya sedang bermain di pekarangan terbang pergi.

Gadis bermarga `Haruno` tersebut terlihat sedikit segan untuk melangkah terus kedalam. Pasalnya kediaman ini adalah kediaman `Ketua Klan Terakhir` dari klan pemilik lambang kipas api tersebut. Ya klan Uchiha. Kediaman ini adalah kediaman saat Sasuke kecil tinggal. Namun Sasuke kini sedang pergi ketempat yang bahkan Sakura tidak bisa membayangkannya. Untuk penebusan dosa. Dosa yang selalu menghantui Sasuke. Entah kembalinya kapan. Dan walau ia kembali akankah ia kembali padanya? Jujur ketakutan selalu menghampiri Sakura jika malam datang.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak bisa kembali? atau

Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau kembali lagi? dan

Bagaimana jika Sasuke nanti kembali membawa seseorang gadis yang ia sukai?

Untuk semua 'bagaimana jika` yang belum ada jawabannya itu, Sakura sudah memantapkan hati, buat apa dia berusaha meminta izin Hokage ke-6 untuk masuk area yang sudah di segel sejak tragedi pembantaian seluruh klan uchiha lalu yang membuat bekas luka mendalam kepada Sasuke dan membuat Kakak Sasuke Itachi-niichan menjadi sebuah pahlawan bertopeng buronan tingat atas kalau baru menginjakkan kaki sudah putus asa ingin pulang. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mencari atau mencoba memahami Sasuke yang dahulu, Sasuke yang belum mempunyai dosa besar itu, yang begitu sangat ia kembalikan. Untuk itu sekecil apapun informasi itu, ia akan coba mencarinya.

 _Tinggalkan kepengecutanmu itu sakura, ayo masuk dan pelajari apa yang mau kau tahu tentang Uchiha jika kau ingin memahami Sasuke. Jika kau ingin bersamanya. Jika kau bersedia menunggunya selama apapun. Kau harus yakin dia kembali. Untuk itu setelah dia kembali, kau harus bisa menerima semuanya. Tanpa pengecualian. Tapi apakah Sasuke mau deng….._

Sakura menepis ucapannya sendiri. Lalu Sakura mulai masuk kedalam, sepertinya sebagian besar tidak ada yang berubah, hiasan dinding, jam dinding, meja dan bangku masih tersimpan rapi pada tempatnya disana. Pembedanya hanya berdebu. Lalu sakura berinisiatif untuk sekalian membersihkannya. Hitung hitung ini adalah rumah Sasuke walau ia sudah tidak tinggal disini. Apa salahnya sekalian membersihkan rumah laki laki yang ia cintai. Selagi membersihkan, sakura menemukan seperangkat mainan ninja - ninjaan dan mainan lainnya. Lalu ia melihat sebuah boneka dinosaurus hijau yang sudah usang.

 _Sepertinya mainan ini semua bukan punya Itachi-niichan, pasti punya Sasuke._ Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu melanjutkan pembersihan dan tidak menemukan informasi apa apa. Jarak Sasuke dan Sakura pun tidak mendekat sedikit pun. Akhirnya sebelum pulang Sakura membersihkan sebuah pigura foto yang berisikan 4 anggota keluarga yang salah satunya sangat ia kenali yaitu Uchiha Sasuke kecil dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

 _Akankah senyum itu kembali ?_

* * *

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya setelah seharian membersihkan kediaman Uchiha. Yah tidak apa apa tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang Sasuke sedikitpun. Nanti saat Sasuke pulang akan ditanyakan semua hal yang Sakura ingin tahu. Ya, begitu saja. Sudah ditetapkan.

Sekarang Sakura sudah hidup mandiri terpisah dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Alasannya karena Sakura sudah tidak mau merepotkan orang tuanya dan juga karena ia lebih lama berada di rumah sakit Konoha daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Jadi daripada saat pulang malam atau pagi , Sakura harus membangunkan orang tuanya dulu untuk membuka pintu, lebih baik tinggal sendiri kan ? Namun alasan tersembunyinya adalah agar saat ia menangis merindukan Sasuke, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan tangisnya dibawah bantal. Ia bisa melepas semua emosinya.

Tok… tok… tokk….

Tidak ada jawaban

Tok… tok… tokk…..

 _Siapa sih pagi pagi begini menganggu orang yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ini masih fajar. Yaampun…_

Dengan langkah guntai Sakura berjalan kepintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Paling Inoo yang mau curhat pikirnya. Namun matanya yang tadi masih susah terbuka sekarang terbelalak lebar melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan sebuah lukisan indah yang dilihatnya berdiri tegak memakai mantel hitamnya dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan, ehh salah matahari fajar maksudnya. Cukup indah sampai membuat otak Sakura istirahat ditempat menikmati pemandangan yang sedari dulu sudah di dambakan oleh hatinya.

"Sakura…"

"Sa.. Su…." suara Sakura tercekat, lalu otaknya dengan cepat mengingat semua hal yang selalu di khawatirkannya.

Pertama memutar tubuh Sasuke, mengecek seluruh tubuh Sasuke dari kepala hingga kaki apakah ada yang terluka, lalu ia menyibak poni kiri Sasuke yang menutupi Rinnegannya, apakah matanya masih bekerja dengan baik ?

 _Syukurlah ia tidak mempunyai luka yang serius._ Hanya beberapa goresan kecil yang dilihat Sakura. Dan beberapa bekas luka yang hampir sembuh, mungkin akibat beberapa pertempuran yang dilakukannya.

Kedua, Sakura melihat sekeliling Sasuke, apakah ia membawa seseorang bersamanya ? Seorang gadis misalkan ?

Dan untunglah ternyata Sasuke sendirian. Baru pada saat itu Sakura hendak memanggil namanya utuh. Namun Sasuke sudah membuka mulut lagi duluan. Sasuke berkata " _Tadaima_ , Sakura" dengan senyum kecil setelahnya. Lalu dengan senyum lebar khas Sakura, ia membalas "Umm, _Okaeri_ Sasuke-kun".

"Kau sudah makan ? Ingin makan sesuatu atau hanya minum ?" Tanya Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke duduk di meja makan yang tersambung dengan sofa di ruang tengah Sakura. Apartemen sakura memang kecil, hanya satu kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi dan satu ruangan yang sekaligus menjadi ruang kumpul dan dapur kecilnya. Dengan adanya Sasuke disana, membuat ruangan itu lebih sempit dan sesak. Bukan karena ruangannya, namun karena hatinya berdegup kencang dan membuat pasokan oksigen ke paru – parunya menjadi tersendat.

"Aku sebenarnya belum memakan apapun dari kemarin, tapi ini masih pagi, kau tidak perlu repot repot jadi minum saja cukup. Sesuatu yang hangat" ucap Sasuke.

"Perhatikan makan mu Sasuke-kun atau nanti kau bisa sakit, aku akan membuat coklat panas dan pancake untukmu sarapan. Tunggu sebentar yaa" dengan sigap Sakura langsung membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku… ingin langsung menemuimu, jadi tidak kerumah atau mencari tempat makan dulu. Maaf jika merepotkan" Setelah mendengar ucapan itu tanpa sadar Sakura sesaat menghentikan gerakannya. Hatinya menghangat namun otaknya membuat suatu pemikiran kecil apakah ini sungguh dapat dipercaya? Apakah benar Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya juga? Apakah selama perjalaan penebusan dosanya Sasuke juga merindukannya? Tapi semua ini terlalu indah untuk dipercaya. Bagaimana jika ternyata telinga dan mata nya saat ini sedang berbohong dan menciptakan ilusi sedemikian rupa?

Terlalu banyak berfikir, sakura melewatkan kesempatan untuk membalas kata – kata Sakura. Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menanyakan apakah ia dapat meminjam kamar mandi. Sudah 2 hari juga Sasuke melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha dan belum mandi sejak itu. Jadi sembari menunggu Sakura membuatkan sarapan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi, toh ia masih membawa tasnya yang berisi pakaian ganti dan beberapa perlengkapan saat di perjalanannya.

Sarapan selesai dibuat ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak duduk bersama sejak Sasuke pergi dengan meninggalkan sebuah ucapan terimakasih dan sebuah ketukan di dahi Sakura yang sudah pasti lebih baik daripada sebuah kecupan sepasang kekasih bagi Sakura. Mereka kini hanya makan dalam diam. Mungkin terlalu sibuk memperhatikan satu sama lain atau sebenarnya tanpa bicarapun mereka sudah saling mengerti.

Namun sakura ingin membuka suara duluan. Dengan nada riang ia bertanya

"Lalu sasuke-kun, kau sudah kembali dari perjalananmu?"

"Hnn…"

"Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu? Ceritakan perjalananmu"

"Tidak banyak"

"…."

"…."

 _Sasuke masih belum mau menceritakan perjalanannya ataupun tentang dirinya._ Pikir sakura, namun sakura belum menyerah.

"Lalu apa kau makan makanan yang bergizi? Kau tidur cukup?"

"Tidak sebaik dan secukup orang lain sepertinya"

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, kau harus memastikan makan dengan baik dan tidur cukup walaupun kau sedang di luar. Apakah kau membawakanku oleh-oleh?"

"Hnnn…."

"Jadi setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa ? Melakukan misi di dalam Konoha? Tidak pergi lagi kan ?"

"Aku…. Hanya seminggu di Konoha, minggu depan aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku, ada beberapa hal yang masih harus ku cari tahu dan masih membuatku penasaran"

Tak! "….." tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sakura meletakkan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

Lalu Sakura sekali lagi mencoba nya, menanyakan niatnya yang selalu di tolak oleh Sasuke. Bolehkah ia ikut dengannya?

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku iku…." Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya. Sasuke sudah menolak dengan tegas permintaan Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura! kau tidak bisa meninggalkan desa bersamaku" dengan tatapan yang sama dan dengan intonasi yang sama Sasuke lanjut mengatakan.

"Kau… tidak ada hubungannya dengan dosaku"

Sakura menutup matanya, menahan airmata yang sudah siap jatuh jika ia tidak menutupnya.

 _Lagi.. ia selalu saja seperti ini. tidak mau membagi bebannya kepadaku. Apakah aku memang bukan seseorang yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbagi bebannya. Bagaimana jika selama ini ternyata dirinyalah yang menjadi beban bagi Sasuke.._

 _`Kau menyebalkan`_

Terlintas sesaat ucapan Sasuke kala itu.

Tidak boleh.. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, bukankah kemarin ia sudah bilang ingin membicarakan semuanya. Baiklah ini saatnya…

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan mencoba mengatakan dengan suara pelan Sakura "Apa kau tak pernah bisa menganggapku sebagai orang dekatmu? " Sasuke menghela napasnya dan sesaat sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, Sakura melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar yang nyaris berbisik "Apa aku benar - benar menyebalkan bagimu?" dan jatuh lah sebuah airmata di pipi sakura.

Sasuke tidak mungkin melewatkan airmata itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalas "Bukan sakura, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan rutinitasmu disini, kau sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit konoha. Untuk apa membuang itu semua demi perjalanan yang tidak penting denganku?"

"TIDAK PENTING ? APA KAU BERFIKIR AKU MENGANGGAPMU TIDAK PENTING SELAMA INI" amarah Sakura meluap dan suaranya meninggi. Ia marah bukan karena Sasuke berfikir Sakura tidak peduli dengannya. Tapi karena ucapan itu berarti Sasuke sendiri tidak perduli dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak pernah menganggap diri nya sendiri penting. Apa semua karena dosanya, apa karena semua orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya dengan begitu saja lantas ia menganggap dirinya tidak berharga. Tidakkah dia mengerti semuanya berjalan dengan alasan tersendiri? Ah, ya. Semua orang yang dicintainya sudah pergi. Semua. Mungkin ia juga tidak mencintai Sakura _._

Sakura bangun dengan kasar hingga menjatuhkan bangkunya, berbalik menuju kamar tidurnya lalu berkata "Pulanglah! atau pergilah terserah kemanapun kau mau, karena hatimu sudah tidak punya sedikitpun celah untuk kumasuki"

BLAAAAMM.

Dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pemikirannya yang tak akan pernah diketahui oleh siapapun.

* * *

Satu kali… dua kali… Sasuke mencoba mengetuk berharap meruntuhkan tembok penghalang di hati Sakura agar ia mau membuka pintu kamarnya.

Namun apapun yang Sasuke katakan, Sakura belum mau mengindahkannya. Ia malah menutup telinga rapat rapat dengan bantal dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan menangis dalam diam.

Dan yang untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sasuke tidak ingin lagi memaksa Sakura. Walaupun sikapnya terlihat keras dan tegas, namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan hati pujaannya dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia tidak bisa melakukannya seperti biasa. Ia yang keras pun akan menjadi lembut. Cinta dari sang Uchiha ingat ?

"Sakura, apa kau masih belum mau membuka pintu, ayo kita bicarakan baik baik"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi jika kau sudah tenang ya"

Hari beranjak sore, terlihat dari balik tirai di kamar tidur seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang masih dengan posisi menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

 _Sudah pergi. Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Sasuke kun…. Aku harus bagaimana jika kau terus menutup dirimu. Bagaimana jika aku terus melangkah kearahmu, namun jarak diantara kita tak berkurang satu sentipun. Aku tidak mau bertengkar seperti ini. Aku ingin bermain bersama, aku ingin berkencan, bergandengan tangan, makan bersama, mengobrol lebih banyak lagi… Ayoo bicara lagi.. Jika aku sudah tenang ? Tapi kapan ? Bukankah kau pergi lagi ? Aku.. Tidak.. Mau.._

Sakura bangun dengan cepat mengambil jaket nya dan berlari keluar menuju sinar jingga dibalik pintunya. Ia sadar ia telah salah. Harusnya ia sabar. Harusnya ia tidak marah seperti itu kepada Sasuke. Sungguh tidak beralasan. Kini jika ia harus berpisah seperti ini dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Pastilah hari hari nya tidak akan tenang. Ia akan menyesal. Jadi sebaiknya ia bicarakan semuanya dan meminta maaf.

Matahari sudah tenggelam, sinar jingga sudah hilang berganti dengan gelap. Gadis musim semi itu terus berlari, namun masih belum menemukan Sasuke. Hingga sampai pada bangku dekat gerbang desa. Tempat ia menangis melihat Sasuke pergi dahulu ketika masih menjadi genin. Dan tanpa sadar airmata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Aku.. sungguh lemah, sekali lagi… sekali lagi aku ingin mencoba mengatakan aku mencintaimu, dan jika kau masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan kepadaku, aku akan mempercayai itu, tapi sudah terlambaat… huuaaaaa… huaaaaa" Sakura tanpa sadar meluapkan perasaannya.

Dari kegelapan malam, Sasuke diam diam sedang memperhatikan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia terus mengikuti Sakura sejak ia berlari melewati kantor Hokage. Ia baru saja melaporkan misinya. Ia pun mendengar semua ocehan dan perasaan yang diucapkan Sakura. Dan sudah saatnya Sasuke menampakkan dirinya.

Sasuke langsung berpindah persis dibelakang sakura. Dan menunduk sedikit untuk memegang lengan Sakura. Karena Sakura sudah menangis berjongkok memegang lututnya, maka Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya seperti itu.

"Sakura.. bangunlah"

Sakura tersentak "Sasuke..kun"

"Iya ini aku"

"Kau belum pergi ?" sambil mengucapkan pertanyaan yang lebih menjurus menjadi pernyataan Sakura mulai berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke.

Namun dengan cepat lengan yang dipegang dari belakang oleh Sasuke terlepas dan Sakura mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa.. ? berbaliklah. Ayo kita bicara. Kali ini biarkan aku melihat wajahmu"

"Tapi.."

"Berbaliklah.."

Dengan ragu Sakura menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya dan berbalik. "Wajahku jelek habis menangis"

 _Wajah nya bengak karena menangis. Manis. Sasuke diam diam tersenyum dalam hatinya._

"Jadi.. aku sudah berfikir sejak tadi. Maaf, aku harusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku tau kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku dan aku ini penting buatmu sama seperti kau penting untukku Sakura"

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sedikit menunduk, agar poni nya agak menutupi matanya yang malu.

Dan Sakura selalu menjadi Sakura yang penuh dengan kekuatan hati dan fisiknya. Ia menanyakan hal yang sudah lama ingin ditanyakannya. "Sasuke-kun, apakah kau… mencintaiku ?"

Agak kaget, namun Sasuke masih bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya. Lalu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, dengan lembut mengusapnya. Seakan seirama dengan anggukan kepalanya. Tanpa ucapanpun, semua aspek dari diri Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sakura.

Sakura memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Dan Sakura menjawab

"Umm.. Akupun selalu menggangap mu penting Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu mencintaimu, tapi aku selalu mempunyai perasaan jika mungkin saja kau lelah denganku, atau meskipun kau sudah mencoba bersamaku namun kau tidak bisa mencintaiku kembali. Bagaimana jika semuanya hanyalah ilusiku tentang kau kembali ke konoha dan kau mengatakan terimakasih kepadaku. Atau Bagaimana jika itu semua benar tapi kau melupakanku dan mencari gadis lain. Atau Bagaimana jika kau tidak akan pernah…. kembali…" Suara Sakura agak tercekat. Sasuke sedikit membesarkan bola matanya, lalu dengan lembut berkata "Kau tidak mempercayai kekuatanku, Sakura ?"

Sakura menggeleng "Bukan begitu, aku selalu mempercayaimu, tapi aku tidak pernah tau apa yang sedang kau takutkan apa yang sedang kau hadapi, sebesar apa beban yang ada dibahumu dan seramnya masa lalu yang selalu menghantuimu Sasuke ? Oleh karena itu, maukah kau membaginya dengan ku ? Tidak apa apa jika ingin menangis maka menangislah, bukan berarti kau lemah, tapi karena kau perduli dengan dirimu. Kita lalui ini bersama. Ajak aku bersamamu, aku akan menjadi orang yang bisa melindungi punggungmu."

Airmata Sakura kembali menetes, Sasuke menaikkan tangannya untuk mengusapnya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau banyak sekali menangis ?" ia tertawa kecil, lalu menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam dekapannya "Maafkan aku, aku tidak terbiasa untuk membagi perasaanku, dan mungkin dimasa yang akan mendatang kau akan lebih sering lagi menangis, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku juga mencintaimu dan jangan pernah menyerah denganku Sakura. Terimakasih telah menemukanku"

Dan dengan balasan pelukan yang lebih hangat Sakura menjawab

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku menemukanmu."

 _Mulai sekarang kami akan mencoba untuk membuka diri satu sama lain, berjalan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama._

 _Dan untuk semua `bagaimana jika` yang berkecamuk dipikiranmu. Itu hanyalah ilusi ketakutan yang tanpa sadar dibuat oleh otakmu. Jadi jangan takut, jadilah kuat, genggamlah tanganku dan buat lah semua bagaimana jika itu menghilang._

Dengan tangan yang terasa tepat di genggaman Sasuke. Sakura kembali bertanya riang "Jadi aku ikut pergi denganmu kan ?"

"Tidak!"

"Ehhhhhh, tidak mungkin, tapi tadi kau sudah setuju….."

"Tidak sampai aku menikahimu!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Kalau laki laki aku yang memberikan nama kalau perempuan kamu ya Sasuke-kun, tapi janji tidak ada kata tomat didalamnya"

Sasuke melihat istrinya yang duduk bersamanya dalam selimut yang sama. Tersenyum tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Hnn, kau kedinginan ? Baik baik saja ? tapi tomat nama yang bagus loh"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, akh.."

"Kenapa Sakura ?" wajah sasuke berubah panic ketika melihat Sakura memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar karena mengandung anak pertama mereka.

"Sasuke junior menendangku… sepertinya dia tidak suka tomat hehehehe"

Sasuke menghelas napas lalu mengetukkan dua jari ke dahi lebar milik Sakura. "Apa kau bodoh ?"

Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian. Sakura melahirkan anak pertama mereka di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat perempuan yang manis sepertimu, jadi namanya siapa? Aku tidak sabar untuk memanggilnya"

Sebenarnya sakura sudah tahu sejak dalam kandungan kalau anak mereka adalah perempuan, makanya ia membuat perjanjian seperti itu agar Sasuke yang memberikan gadis kecilnya sebuah nama. Nama yang nantinya akan membanggakan dirinya, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba menggendong gadis kecilnya untuk pertama kali, dengan masih ditopang Sakura, karena ia hanya mempunyai tangan kanan.

Lalu dengan lembut ia berkata "Sarada. namamu adalah Uchiha Sarada, anakku" lalu ia menatap Sakura "Bagaimana ?"

"Tidak jauh dari tomat ya, tapi baguslah di dalam Salad kan ada Tomat dan Ceri" Sakura memberikan senyum lebarnya "Aku sangat menyukainya"

"Terimakasih Sakura, Sarada, aku mencintai kalian"

 _Dan aku terus berharap kebahagian akan selalu menyertai masa depan kita bertiga. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Asalkan ada kalian berdua. Aku yakin kita pasti akan baik baik saja. Ayo tersenyum bersama !_

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo... Hai... Aloha... Bonjour... Konnichiwa... Hajimemashite... Salam kenal disini yuunagisa.  
Pertama kalinya bikin fanfic buat Sasusaku, entah kenapa deg deg serr gimana gitu. Sebenarnya udah dari event kemarin kemarin ingin berpartisipasi juga, tapi apalah daya mood lebih memaksa untuk menjadi silent reader saja. fufufufu. dan fanfic yang lain keren keren loh, jadi...  
Maaf jika Sasuke nya agak ooc yah, banyak typo, bahasanya rancu dan kesalahan - kesalahan lainnya.  
Mohon berbaik hati memberikan review yah.

At last but not least HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH~ yuhuuuu~ *kibar bendera sasusaku bareng Sarada*

With Love,

yuunagisa


End file.
